


Panthéon grec

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Une soirée tranquille où Emma, Matthew et Thomas essaient de deviner à quel dieu ils ressemblent.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Panthéon grec

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à la meilleure maman du monde (aka Maman Loup) pour cette idée, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et je crois qu'au final ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !
> 
> Jour 6 : Dieu/Déesse

Manger des chips, pour Matthew, et du chocolat, pour Emma, affalés dans le canapé devant un documentaire semblait être la solution ultime à l'ennui. Thomas n'allait pas s'en plaindre, pour sûr, il les préférait de loin silencieux en train de se goinfrer, plutôt que gesticulant dans tous les sens à travers l'appartement avec le risque, à la clé, de démarrer une dispute.

Et ils étaient très doués pour cela. Elles partaient souvent de rien, n'étaient rien de plus que des petites plaisanteries affectueuses et puis, soudain, elles explosaient, semblables à des ouragans.

Ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier rapidement, mais, vraiment, il était prêt à les assommer pour les empêcher d'arriver à cette extrémité.

Parce qu'ils étaient en confinement. À trois. Dans un petit appartement du centre-ville.

Ils ne _pouvaient_ tout simplement _pas_ se disputer maintenant. Hors de question. Alors Thomas les laissait faire ce que bon leur semblait pourvu qu'ils cohabitent en harmonie.

Une large tasse de thé brûlant à la main, il les rejoignit et prit place dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, un œil sur son livre, l'autre sur ses deux amants absorbés par la télévision. Après une rapide observation, il constata que c'était un documentaire sur la mythologie grecque et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

― Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ça, lança-t-il à l'attention de l'homme.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en finissant son énième paquet de chips avant de soupirer.

― J'ai un faible pour les documentaires. Peu importe le sujet, ça finit toujours par me fasciner.

― Ça, pour le coup, ça me surprend moins.

― Et puis une émission sur les dieux, ça peut que me plaire, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil tandis qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

― Si tu devais être un dieu, tu serais Zeus, répliqua justement cette dernière en poussant sa cheville du bout des orteils.

― Hm. Je suis pas certain du compliment, là.

― Parce que c'en est pas un.

― Et moi ? Quel dieu je serais ? intervint Thomas pour calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne s'enflamme.

― Apollon, quelle question, répondit Matthew sans même hésiter.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, s'installant un peu plus confortablement entre les coussins.

― Rien que ça.

― Eh, je veux. L'expression « beau comme un dieu » a été inventée pour toi, tu savais pas ?

Il pouffa de rire, imité par Emma, qui acquiesça néanmoins.

― Je suis d'accord. Mais tu pourrais aussi être Hadès. Du moins, le Hadès que j'imagine. Charismatique, discret, solitaire, mélancolique, renfermé, mystérieux.

― Ouais, un Hadès super sexy, approuva le plus âgé.

― Et en plus tu as déjà ton Cerbère.

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de bousculer les pieds de la jeune femme, qui riposta aussitôt.

― Ça ferait de toi ma Perséphone, continua Thomas en ignorant leurs chamailleries.

― Sûrement. Ça me plairait bien, mais je ne suis pas certaine de lui correspondre vraiment.

― Aphrodite t'irait mieux, intervint Matt, on ne peut plus sérieux. Putain, je sors avec Apollon et Aphrodite, quel pied.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, le documentaire définitivement oublié continuant en fond.

― Ou Héra, même si je t'imagine mal supporter un type comme Zeus.

― Ah ça c'est sûr.

― Mais tu serais suffisamment dingue pour lui tenir tête.

― Hm, je prends ça pour un compliment.

― Tu peux, trésor, confirma Matt avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Et donc moi tu restes sur Zeus ?

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir, avalant deux chocolats en même temps et remontant le plaid sur ses épaules. Thomas finit son thé, à peine tiède désormais, avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui, son menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, ses paupières s'alourdissant de sommeil.

― Poséidon. Parce que c'est la marée haute à chaque fois que tu prends ta douche.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure et des grommellements de l'homme.

― Tu ne vas pas me défendre, toi ? demanda-t-il à Tom, qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire dans sa main.

― Peut-on réellement lui donner tort, mon amour ?

― Un complot, c'est un complot.

― Un complot pour faire éclater la vérité ; tu fous de l'eau partout quand tu te laves. Ça fait ton charme, j'imagine, déclara Emma avec une moue amusée.

― Arès, intervint une fois de plus Thomas, empêchant les deux autres de continuer. Tu me fais penser à Arès. Étincelant, flamboyant, plein de fougue et de puissance. Un guerrier.

Matthew resta un long moment à le fixer et, de là où il était, le jeune homme pouvait distinguer le feu danser dans ses yeux sombres. Un mince sourire finit par redresser le coin de ses lèvres.

― Wow. Tu vois, ça c'est un compliment, dit-il à son amante, qui soupira d'agacement.

― Arès doit probablement être aussi arrogant que toi de toute façon.

― Donc Apollon, Aphrodite et Arès, résuma l'homme. Ouais, je trouvais déjà qu'on était classe tous les trois, mais là c'est définitif. On déchire.

Et son sourire était si éclatant qu'ils ne pouvaient que sourire en retour.

Thomas observa ses deux amours se serrer l'un contre l'autre, la plus jeune posant sa joue sur la poitrine du plus âgé, ses bras entourant sa taille. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu'il se laissait couler lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils déchiraient. Ils déchiraient totalement.


End file.
